tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pore
'''The Pore '''is one of the seven massive voids located in The Deeps. In the series Long after the formation of The Pore, ancient humans would jump down in a ritual-fashion, in order to reach the Garden of the Second Sun. A Colonist named Martha and her son Nathaniel were later pushed down the Pore by Martha's husband. However, they survived and began a life down in the harsh environment. Deeper: The Pore first appeared when Dr. Burrows was on his subterranean expedition. After observing it, his former pet Cave Cow startled him, causing him to fall in. Later, Will, Chester, Elliot, Cal, and Bartleby were running from the Styx and discovered the Pore. They stopped here but were soon pinned down by the Limiters and the Rebeccas. In the chaos, Cal was gunned down and the gang fell over the edge. The Rebeccas, during a search for survivors, were knocked into the Pore by Sarah Jerome, as her last dying act. Freefall: Many miles below, Will and Chester regained consciousness on one of the many fungal ledges extending from the side of the Pore. They carried the injured Elliott through one of its many tunnels that led to the Puffing Mary, another void, where they met Martha. The Rebeccas also regained consciousness and joined up with a couple of Limiters who were forced to jump off the edge by the Old Styx because they failed their mission to protect the twins. The Old Styx, his Limiters, and Tom Cox began a search party to find the Dominion Phials. Many Limiters used parachutes to travel down the Pore, while Tom Cox was thrown down. Closer: At the end of Closer, the Rebeccas were rescued from the Pore by the Limiters. They used a long chain of hot-air balloons to communicate information and lift the twins to safety. It is shown that the Styx built a huge wooden platform that expanded over part of the Pore. They also set up a camp around the rim, complete with horse stables and huts for the soldiers. The Styx later used Coprolite machines to drill all the way down to the Smoking Jean to bring the New Germanian soldiers up to the Colony.. Spiral: Drake and the group returned to the Pore to find a way to the inner world, in an effort to stop the Phase. They saw the abandoned Styx camp and hot-air balloons (most Styx were Topsoil or in the inner world, helping the Phase or making war). After seeing a Coprolite machine nearby, they steal it and dig a tunnel down. Landscape The Pore is a mile wide in diameter. It is almost entirely featureless, excluding the showers of water that fall nonstop. There are many fungal shelves jutting from the walls. Native Creatures *Spider-monkeys *A giant spongey fungus *Brights Additional Information *Will theorized that the Pore, along with the other voids, were formed by tectonic plate movement *It is possible that the Pore also leads to the inner world, since several Limiters journeyed down it and were later seen there. Book Appearances *''Deeper'' *''Freefall'' *''Closer'' *''Spiral'' Category:Deeper Category:Freefall Category:Closer Category:Spiral Category:Locations